


Monroe & Celia

by Kanarek13



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently made 2 random artwork pieces for The Last Tycoon :) I figured I should post them here, too :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Monroe & Celia

**Author's Note:**

> I recently made 2 random artwork pieces for The Last Tycoon :) I figured I should post them here, too :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mcbr2nbs40ihf3d/mstlt.png?dl=0)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2nne1sfkwr0za5c/celia.png?dl=0)


End file.
